


Dotazník

by BlanchLemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Czech, Drabble, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco loves Harry, Drarry, Flash Fic, Harry Potter - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Parodie, Pre-Slash, Slash, dotazník, draco - Freeform, harry - Freeform, harry loves draco, potterslash, žert
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Drabble, které mi zadala v roce 2007 čtenářka s nickem K.O. Vyklubala se z toho kratší povídka.Jak to dopadá, když se vyplňuje jeden nevinný dotazník? Zadaná slova zněla: fotbal, slunce, alarm.





	Dotazník

Bystrozorský alarm dal ihned Harrymu vědět, že ho ve středisku oddělení nutně potřebují. Zanechal veškeré činnosti a šel rovnou do jámy lvové. To však ještě netušil do jaké, že to jámy lvové jde. 

 

„Pane Pottere, dali jsme vám ho na starost. Dávejte si pozor, je velmi nebezpečný a agresivní, našemu poslednímu bystrozorovi, který ho vyslýchal, přelomil nos. Naštěstí je tedy už spoután, ale nikdy člověk neví, co takový smrtijed zmůže,“ muž s černým knírem a bradkou, s průzračně modrýma pronikavýma očima promlouval ke svému podřízenému. „Jeho složku máte zde, přeji hodně štěstí!“  
„Jistě, pane náměstku,“ na tváři Chlapce, který přežil, se rýsoval úšklebek povědomý právě tomu, který tolik let nesnášel na tváři toho arogantního zmetka. Uchopil složku do ruky a vlezl do vyslýchající komnaty.

„Takže Draco Malfoyi,“ přistoupil blíže k obžalovanému a zlověstně mu zašeptal do ucha, maje v hlase podtón škodolibosti a zadostiučinění, „údajně ti dali veritasérum, je to pravda?“  
„Ano,“ vyletělo z bledých úst rychlostí světla, ale jejich majitel se v rozporu s tím nehezky zamračil.  
Harry Potter se posadil naproti němu a rozkošnicky si prohrábnul vlasy. Nepřestával přitom hledět svému rivalovi do očí. „Tak tě konečně dopadli. Škoda, že jsem to nemohl být já.“  
„Škoda,“ připustil mladík s vlasy zlatavými jako slunce. Harry však v jeho hlase nerozpoznal byť jen patrný náznak sarkasmu.  
„No, pro začátek ti vyplníme nějaký dotazník, co říkáš?“ Harry popadl neúplně vyplněnou složku a mávnutím hůlky jeden prázdný list na konci proměnil v psací brk. Nalistoval příslušnou stránku a vrhl pobavený pohled na Draca Malfoye.  
„Pokud je to tvé přání, proč ne,“ hlas mladíka zněl až nějak podezřele klidně a vyrovnaně.  
„Dobrá. Takže jméno…“ řekl spíš pro sebe, ale dostalo se mu odpovědi.  
„Draco Malfoy.“  
Harry se na něj znechuceně ohlédl. „Věř nebo ne, ale tvé jméno si ještě pamatuji.“  
„To mě těší,“ připustil blonďák. Harry jeho poznatek nijak hlouběji nezkoumal. Ani se v tom nesnažil hledat žádný skrytý egoismus, to byl prostě Malfoy. Vždy sebestředný, sobecký a nafoukaný.  
„Barva očí…“  
„Svůdně šedivá…“ odpověděl ihned tázaný.  
Harry se zarazil, ale nic k jeho výstupu neřekl, pouze poznamenal, „Nechápu, proč se ptají na takové krávoviny.“ Zakývne hlavou. „Dál…barva vlasů… Merline, to je jako při volbě královny krásy! Ještě schází, aby se ptali na míry…“  
„Sexy blond,“ poznamenal Malfoy a na rtech se mu objevil lišácký úsměv. „Osmnáct centimetrů…“  
„Haha, strašně vtipné!“  
„To nebyl vtip…fakt mám osmná…“  
„Dál… Pohlaví…“ přerušil ho rychle mladý bystrozor a snažil se nevnímat, ale přesto si nervózně posunul brýle výše ke kořeni nosu.  
„Vyholené…“ zašeptal svůdně zmijozelský princ a oblíznul si přitom dolní ret. Ve stejný moment černovlasý chlapec vyskočil na nohy se složkou v ruce, tentokrát už maximálně vyvedený z míry.  
„Přestaň Malfoyi!“ Ztratil pevnou půdu pod nohama. Tak, jako zde před chvílí přišel s rozhodným a krutě škodolibým jednáním, tak stejně rychle o něj přišel, protože jeho rival srazil tu rozhodnost na kolena. Jeho škodolibost se válela kdesi v opačném konci místnosti spolu se sestrou ironií.

„S čím?“ Prohlásil Malfoy nevinně.  
„S tím obscénním chováním! Proč se tak chováš?“  
„To není obscénnost, Harry, to je má přirozenost!“  
„Neříkej mi Harry!“ Ohradil se popuzeně bystrozor.  
„Ale vždyť se tak jmenuješ!“  
„Ale celý život si mi říkal Pottere, proč bys mi měl říkat jinak? To je směšné, když se nesnášíme!“ Tvrdost v Harryho hlase byla ve skutečnosti pouze jen hraná, uprostřed něj zbyla jen malá dušička. Kdyby mohl, začal by si nervózně kousat prsty.  
„Ty mě nesnášíš? To je mi líto, já to tak rozhodně necítím, proto…Harry!“  
„Cože? A co jako cítíš?“ Ruce vyvoleného hocha se začaly mírně třást.  
„Vzrušení, jen se na tebe podívám…vždycky jsem ho cítil! Ale nikdy jsem necítil tebe, Harry,“ zopakoval jeho jméno blonďák a vyloženě se mazlil s vyslovením těch hlásek.  
„Ty jsi snad teplej, Malfoyi?“ Nervozita začala být znát i v Harryho hlase.  
„Ano. Tobě to vadí? Já umím být něžný!“  
„U Brumbálových koulí,“ ulevil si Harry otřeseně, už ani chvíli neváhal. Jediné dva kroky ho teď dědily od vysvobození z této prekérní situace. Dneska hodil hrdinství a chrabrost za hlavu. Musí rychle pryč.

Jeden, dva…  
Třísk!

Kovové dveře, které vrazily do stejně kovových futer, až skoro vyletěly panty, vyvolaly rozruch až kdesi v přízemí.  
Chlapec, který přežil, aby tohle zákonitě prožil, protože jak se zdálo, k jeho jedinečným zážitkům chybělo už opravdu jenom vyznání lásky od stejného pohlaví, a zvlášť od Draca Malfoye, vzal nohy na ramena. Nebelvír, nenebelvír… Hlavně, ať je daleko od toho úchyla.  
Zatracené veritasérum! Ano, Malfoy byl opravdu velmi nebezpečný a agresivní, přesně, jak mu bylo řečeno samotným náměstkem, jen s tím rozdílem, že nos by mu nejraději přerazil sám Harry.

Aniž by se omluvil za svůj odchod z práce, přemístil se rychle do svého bytu. A aby na tento incident zapomněl, byl by schopen upsat duši ďáblu. Klidně by si v televizi pustil nějaký fotbalový zápas, ačkoliv mu vždycky přišel fotbal otřesně nudný a nezáživný, spíš jako trest kdykoliv, kdy ho Dean nutil, aby se na něj s ním dívat.  
Vždycky byli přitom…

O samotě!  
Sami!  
Spolu!  
Vedle sebe!  
Spojeni dotykem mezi rameny a pažemi.  
Dean!  
Kluk!  
Bez holky!

Jen myšlenka na toho chlapce v Potterovi v tu ránu vyvolala další paniku. Harryho přemohla hysterie. Už nikdy se mu nedokáže podívat do očí. Teď už to bylo jasné! Co když se Dean s ním díval na fotbal právě jen proto, že s ním tajně toužil být?

Šokovaně popadl svou hůlku a zapečetil všechny možné vchody, od letaxové sítě až po okna na balkóně. Musel si dát rychle sprchu a hodně silnou kávu! Nebo raději dvě.  
Cítil, že kdyby dnešní noc neprobděl, mohl by také přijít o svůj věneček. Dnes hrál v televizi přece Manchester United!

Sakra! Svět je plný homosexuálů! A určitě chtějí všichni být právě s Harrym! Taky… Kdo by netoužil po slavném Chlapci, který porazil Pána zla? 

Začínal chápat, proč si Snape nikdy nemyl vlasy a poprvé v životě k tomu muži pocítil jisté sympatie.


End file.
